nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned Bigby
Ned Bigby (age 13) is the protagonist of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Character Background Ned is the boy with all the answers. Creator and keeper of the "School Survival Guide" which students use to help them get through day to day school life. When Ned was 5 he accidentally went into the girl's bathroom. People still make fun of him to this day for it. It was then that he decided to create a guide to prevent the embarrassment that happened to him from happening to anyone else. It is revealed that he went into the girl's room five times, because Moze rescued him once, and his old substitute, Mr. Wiener, rescued him three times, plus the time we know. Personality Ned is a nice and decent enough student and can do well in classes. However he has been known to try and cut corners and laugh at the idea of proper work. In the episode Failing, each time someone gave him the option of doing the work and a completely ridiculous option, he chooses the ridiculous option. Ned's ultimate dream in life, is to become a rock star. In one of the episodes, he was in his music class with Cookie, and he was seen learning how to play the guitar. He dreamed of rocking out the stage on some music channel, and Moze talking to some other girl about how awesome he was. Unfortunately, his dream was interrupted by his music teacher (who's the lead singer in the rock band, Everclear in real life). He was told that Ned wanted to be a rock star and not a loser. So the teacher told him he needed to keep practicing and work on the scales. Ned started practicing on the guitar and gained the potential to do it. Relation ships He has two friends, Moze and Cookie. Later than the last episode of Season 2, he started to have a big crush on her and in the last episode started dating her. With Cookie, they have rare inventions or plans, and are ever in trouble. Many other kids around the school act as friends and allies. COOKIE Ned and cookie have been best friends since child hood and sometimes have rivalry with each other. they also are victims of Billy Loomer. MOZE Although they were just friends in the first 2 seasons, they started to have romantic feelings for each other. at the end of the series, they started dating. SUZIE Suzie was ned's main love interest until season 3 when he started to develop a crush on Moze. Trivia *Ned is known to try to get nicknames a lot. In the episode Nicknames, he does ridiculous things to get one. *In the episode Tests, Ned's alias is Den Ybgib, which is Ned Bigby spelled backwards. *His nicknames are crouching weasel, chicken boy, wedgepicker, and wheels. *In the episode Gym, Ned is revealed to be barefooted. Moze counts his toes on his feet. He seemed to really enjoy this as he was smiling the whole time and didn't pull his feet away when Moze tickles his feet. *He has been into the girl's room 6 times. 4 times when he was five and 2 when he is in Middle School. *In season 1 and 2, Ned was shown to be weak. however in season 3, he seems to have gotten stronger, unconsciously being able to beat up people. *His power level is over 9000. Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned Bigby, Ned